


Scars

by PukingDraws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingDraws/pseuds/PukingDraws
Summary: The backstory of how my oc, Chris, got the scars on his back!





	Scars

The group of teenagers laughed, pinning the 13-year-old down. He had been walking home when they grabbed him by his arms and threw him into an alleyway. He was frozen in fear, watching the older kids cut through the back of his hoodie and shirt with a dull blade.  
“Did you really think you would get away with hurting my little sister, spider boy?” The teen sneered.  
“She tried to kill me!” Three of the kids pinned him down, one covering his mouth. The other kid pulled out a new knife, this one recently sharpened. He placed it lightly on the child’s back, leaning close to his ear.  
“This’ll teach you to never mess with my sister ever again,” The kid screamed as he felt the blade tracing deep cuts into his skin. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to kick and fight back but it was no use. He was stuck there, even as the kids started to leave minutes later.  
He ran home in the dark, blood soaking his torn clothing. When he finally got home he ran into the bathroom, throwing off his torn clothing. He peered at his back in the mirror, crying as he saw what it was.  
On his back in bold letters read the word “freak”. Surrounding it were random cuts. He collapsed to the floor, unable to move or think.  
“They’re right…….I am a freak…..”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the canon story for my oc. I hope you enjoyed it!!! (P.s. this is the first One-shot that I've posted, so I hope it isn't too bad)


End file.
